


Something About Aliens

by SpaceCriminal



Series: Childhood Writings [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Based on a Dream, I wrote this when I was12, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCriminal/pseuds/SpaceCriminal
Summary: The beginning of a story based on a dream
Series: Childhood Writings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going through some of my notebooks from middle school and decided to share some of what I wrote back then. If I ever publish some of my current writing then I can look back at this to see how far I've come.

“I can’t do it Jack! I’m too tired,” I complained.

“well they won’t care if you’re tired when they give you the test!” Jack snapped, running his hands through his ash grey colored hair, “Sorry, I guess you’re right, we should take a break.” He sat down on the chair next to me and handed me a juice box. He had been training me to pass this test for months.

“Why does it have to be ten? Why not older?” I whined. “ Why do I have to do all of this complex stuff when I’m not even allowed to leave the house without someone with me?”

“I don’t know, same reason you can’t leave the planet until you have read every single fact about Drenatos, they don’t like halves. They just want to kill your kind off and stop all of the mixing.”

Even though I hated it, he was right. I was a half. Half human, half Drenato, the alien species that the Earth has begun to share planets with. Lucky for him, he was just alien. People didn’t mind socializing with the other species, but they fear some of the things that come when you combine them. Humans have stronger emotions, and The Drenatos each have a power. Combine them and you get People with a really strong power. For example, I can read minds, except I can also telepathically communicate with people. Most Drenatos can only do one thing.

**Two Months later**

I passed the test. I couldn’t believe it. It was the hardest thing i had ever had to do. Then again I was only ten so that isn’t that much. I don’t remember it completely clearly, but I do remember the pressure. I couldn’t stand it. I had almost vomited. When I finally got home my parents and few friends congratulated me.

“Congrats Amber!" My best friend Silvia screeched as she hugged me so tight I could barely breath.

“I told you we could do it,” Jack said as he smiled at me.

“Don’t you meant I could do it?” I teased.

“I helped you, that means we did it together.” Fine, whatever, I said as I pulled him into a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

“Why do I have to go through this again?” I complained to my parents during dinner. “Didn’t I already prove that I’m just like everyone else?”

“Yes, but that was five years ago and people change. They just want to make sure that you haven’t changed too much.”

“How am I even going to do it this time?” I questioned taking another bite of food.

Mom and dad were looking at each other. I knew what they were doing. Mom was telepathically speaking to him. Being the rebellious teen I was, I listened in.  _ Should we tell her?  _ I heard my mom think.  _ I don’t know we were going to surprise her.  _ Dad thought in return.  _ Ooh! A surprise! _ I accidentally thought.

“You have got to stop using you power’s like that!” my Mom scolded, “Any way, we were going to tell you that Jack is staying on earth for the year.” As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it!” I said, as I jumped out of my seat nearly knocking the table over. I quickly ran to the door with hopes that it would be him. My oldest and best friend. I practically yanked the door open and as I had hoped, there he was. Before even saying hello, he just pulled me into a hug. A really, really, tight hug.

“Can’t… breathe…” I choked. As I said that he instantly released me.

“Oh, shut up, I’m just happy to see you.”

“You could have just said so” I teased.

“I haven’t seen you since last summer when you got to come visit! I wanted to call you before I got on the ship but I wasn’t sure if your parents had told you yet.”

“I just found out… And then you rang the doorbell.” Then my parents came over to greet our guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drenatos: The Aliens in the story.  
> Dimidiums: Half human half derento. Sometimes known as halves.  
> Telamaturgy: planet for the deratos.

**Author's Note:**

> Drenatos: The Aliens in the story.  
> Dimidiums: Half human half derento. Sometimes known as halves.  
> Telamaturgy: planet for the deratos.
> 
> I think these terms mean something in Latin but I don't remember because it was so long ago.


End file.
